


Eyes of Death

by BladeOfOlympus



Series: M!Leo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: andrew tries to make leo smile, assassins..., basically its Bad(tm), but lol 17yo leo was the most dead inside, death ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: Leo's half brother visits them and makes a promise





	Eyes of Death

Andrew made his way through the compound, looking through reports on the turf war that was currently happening. Thankfully, the casualties on their side had been kept to a minimum, with only three men lost so far. The other side had at least thirty reported casualties, which had to be credited mostly to Leo. Leo was their most efficient agent when it came to these things, so they were sent out very often.

Andrew clenched his fist, wrinkling the papers he held. Rage started to rise in him at the thought of his half-sibling, and he worked on forcing it down as he walked. Leo had been living in the US, until a report had come in that told them Leo's mother had died. Hades had gone through a frenzy looking for them and Andrew was sure he had been hoping Leo looked like their mother, so he'd still have part of her after she'd passed. But Leo didn't look like her, a fact Andrew had only found out after Hades had gone to the US overnight and returned the next day with an angry albino kid. He had been a little pissed that Hades hadn't even told him before going off to find some long lost sibling, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Leo had been tossed in training the next day. He didn't get to talk to them as often as he would have liked, but when they did talk, Leo would tell stories about the kids in their orphanage. They would light up, gesturing and grinning, as they recounted misadventures. That was really the only time he ever saw them smile, and it was still tinged with sadness. 

Two years after they showed up, the turf war started. Both he and Leo were seventeen, and both of them had seen more than anyone their ages. Leo had become a finely honed weapon, loosing most of the light in their eyes. Andrew had shown that he was a perfect second and was a shoe-in for boss. They were both busier than ever, especially Leo, but whenever they were at base, Andrew made a point to visit them. The thought of the few visits fueled the rage that had started to rise, and Andrew took a few calming breaths. It wouldn't do any good to be angry when he arrived at their room, he told himself. And he was very close to it. By the time he'd calmed himself down, he stood outside their open door.

Leo sat inside on their bed, staring blankly at their open palms. Andrew winced at the sight. Leo's eyes were dull and lifeless, a sharp contrast to the fiery, rebellious gaze they used to have. He hated looking at their eyes now, after what Hades had done to them. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he stepped up to the doorway, Leo's gaze snapped up to meet his, hard and cold. He smiled, and they relaxed slightly, but there was still that look of wariness. 

"Hi, 'Drew." They greeted, tiredly. Andrew came inside and sat next to them, pretending not to notice the quick, distrustful shifting from his sibling. "Things going alright?"

"As well as they can, considering our professions." Andrew answered, bumping shoulders with them. "You doing okay?"

"As well as I can, considering our professions." Leo parroted, bumping back. There was a silence, and Andrew looked at them, noting the hesitation there. "...I don't even notice how on edge I always am anymore. Until on of the shitstains in my unit laugh at how tightly wound I stay."

"People are laughing at you?" Andrew frowned. "They shouldn't being doing that--I'll have a talk with them."

"It's fine, they stopped doing it as much since they saw me take out--since they saw me working." Leo muttered. Andrew frowned more and took Leo's hand, holding it comfortingly. Leo tensed up noticeably, but relaxed immediately afterwards. Andrew wasn't a threat to them, there was no reason to fear him. They leaned against him without thinking about it, grateful for the contact.

"Fine, no talks." Andrew gave in, using his free hand to leaf through the folder of reports he'd brought. "But you'd better thank me for the gift I got you."

"Gift?" Leo repeated, like it was a foreign word, giving him a confused look. He nodded, grinning proudly, and plucked a picture from the folder, holding it out. Leo cautiously took it and froze at first glance. The photo had taken a good bit of effort to get, but Andrew had finally gotten in touch with Leo's orphanage and requested it. The owner, Marie, had been all too happy to take a picture of her and the other four kids she raised, especially for Leo. He watched them look over each person's face, and was delighted to see that there was fire creeping into their eyes again. 

"They look so grown up." Leo whispered, pulling their hand from Andrew's to wipe at the tears that were starting to gather in their eyes. Andrew put an arm around their shoulders and they looked up and smiled at him. Actually smiled. "Thank you, Andrew. Really." 

"My pleasure." He replied, squeezing them. "I was actually, once the war's over, going to try to convince Boss to let you visit them. Since you've been doing so well."

Andrew could tell that Leo almost dropped the photo, but obviously some part of their subconscious yelled that it was too important, and they tightened their hold on it before throwing their arms around him. Andrew put an arm backwards to keep them from falling over, eyes wide. Leo didn't do hugs. Ever. They barely showed any physical affection to  _anyone_. Andrew was just a small exception, because he had never been anything other than supportive and nice without wanting anything in return. 

"Thank you, thank you,  _thank you_." Leo murmured, sounding so emotional that it just added onto the shock. Leo abruptly pulled away, holding him at arm's length. There was familiar fire in their pleading eyes. "Please, Andrew,  _promise_ me that you'll try to get him to say yes. Please. I think I could handle all of this if I was allowed to see them. I need to see my family."

"I promise." Andrew answered without hesitation, though there was a twinge of something at the mention of family. He winked over-dramatically. "Maybe I can get them to bring me into your little group. I'd love to be part of the family."

"Sure you can be part of it." Leo snorted, letting him go. "As long as you can handle being around me  _and_ the kids. And before you start thinking you can, I'd like to remind you about the whole chemistry class incident."

Andrew groaned.


End file.
